


Hitting the high note in the Karaoke Box

by StormScoreScripting



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Acquaintances to Lovers, Afterglow, Assjob, Cowgirl, Creampie, F/M, Fucked into Confession, Hinting at Exhibitionism, Karaoke Box, Missionary, Oil, Singing Optional, Sweet, masseuse - Freeform, short lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScoreScripting/pseuds/StormScoreScripting
Summary: You’re a cheery young masseuse, and you’re on a date with the cute barista from your daily coffee shop. You both decided a karaoke box would be awesome. He’s running a little behind after having to cover part of the second shift. You’ve started your first song waiting for him to arrive.
Relationships: Female/Male





	Hitting the high note in the Karaoke Box

**Author's Note:**

> This script is created by adults, for adults. Any and all characters depicted are 18+
> 
> What to expect:  
> ( ) general directions/emotions & attitudes/ non-audible actions to guide the story  
> [ ] audible actions ex. [Kisses] & sfx-- sfx are 100% optional!!  
> * * recommended emphasis-- These are also optional
> 
> Sfx that appear: various songs, knocking on a door, opening/closing door, undressing, unzipping, oiled massage sounds
> 
> Singing is 100% optional!!! Everything still functions fine without it. And the one section has an option for your lines if you choose not to. Every song can also be any track you choose. Flex your playlist on GWA ^^.
> 
> The reins are in your hands so please feel free to improvise and give this script a personal touch!

[Whether you choose to sing or not, your chosen song will either start somewhere in the opening lines here, or already be playing. It’ll depend on how you can line it up with the spot where the lines are.] 

[Knock on the door, it opens.] 

Hey! Glad you could make it!!

[door closes]

(a little out of breath from dancing) Don’t worry about being a little late!

I know you had to cover half of the second shift at the shop. 

(reassuring) I promise, it’s fine!! 

I queued up some of my favorites, so you’re just in time!!

*** If you choose to sing:  
Oh shit, one sec!! This is my favorite part!! [sing part]

But yeah!! Thanks for coming!!

*** If you choose not to:  
Oh shit! I just missed my favorite part! That’s okay, though. You’re here!!

… I wasn’t sure you’d say yes.

Well what do you think?

Like what you see?

(playfully) The way my tights hug each, and every, curve?

Thanks! 

I know I see you every morning, and yes I wear this every day. 

I need the flexibility for work!

But I can never tell what you’re thinking

Well, you usually don’t serve me. Is that on purpose?

(Reassuring) It’s okay! I know all the morning cougars come by special and ask for you. And being such a (super milf-y just for these next two words) good boy, you stay pretty busy with them. 

Even if you can’t keep your eyes off me sometimes when I come into the shop

(short pause)

Oh, why am I there so often? Our massage parlor is right around the corner!

And I like starting every day with a… (he cuts you off to recite your order)

[giggle] Yeah that’s it! I guess you might not take and make my order, but you definitely do pay attention 

Don’t pretend! 

(mockingly) “I just know all the usuals” Please! Do you go on dates with all the usuals too?

I’m sorry, did you want to sing something? 

If you didn’t want to sing, why were you so down to come here?

(gently flustered) Oh, you uh… you’ve heard me in the shop? And you liked my voice? 

Aww, thanks!! 

(joke/tease) You wouldn't happen to know how "all the usuals" sound would you?

(slightly bratty, trying to guilt trip him) Y’know… I love to sing and dance around and everything. But, it’s not all that fun if it's only me

You-- also like watching me dance? 

That wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with these thighs and plump ass would it?

No no, it's okay. Don’t be shy.

You wouldn’t be the first to really like them. 

I can’t tell you how many guys come into the parlor with hard ons for me before we even get them checked in!

(short pause)

(shocked, in the funny sort of way) What? No! I do NOT give them happy endings!

I don’t accept any of those guys!

You on the other hand…

[get close, stroke his cock through his pants]

… will be my one exception

(playful) Hey, no need to squirm!

Was that too sudden? 

How bout a little show first, then?

I have the perfect song

[start song]

Let me dance for you.

Put my ass right in your face…

You did say you liked that right?

Just stay right there and leave it all to me

Don’t stare too hard now, your eyes might pop out. 

Notice anything? 

That’s right… 

(get close and whisper) I’m not wearing any panties.

Oh so now you’re warmed up a little? 

How about I drop this ass right in your lap then?

[begin a little lap dance, it slowly arouses you as well]

I don’t have a bra on either

Hey… no need to keep looking at the door

I’ve got us booked for at least another hour, maybe even two.

And I doubt there are cameras…

Even if there are, that only turns me on more!

The idea that someone might be watching …

It excites you too huh?

You can’t deny it, I can feel the proof

That's good actually. It means you won't mind what happens next

I’ll just queue up a bunch of songs

[start up song, play these in the background out to the end]

They’ll help mask my moans.

And trust me, I can get pretty loud

Now, I’ll lose the tights, and my shirt ...

[undressing, unzip your bag]

… and grab some oil

I like the way this one smells so I buy my own for work

Let’s lose your pants too. 

[undress]

I want skin to skin…

Just a little bit of oil between my cheeks...

… and I’ll just tease your shaft in there 

[begin oiled massage sounds and weave in gentle moans as horny energy grows.]

Oooh! Getting a little brave now huh?

Just grabbing my tits like that…

I can’t lie… 

I was really hoping you’d want this…

[let the sfx take over by themselves for a little]

Is it everything you imagined? Being pressed between my cheeks like this while I grind my ass up and down your cock

(tease) I bet you’ve jerked off after your shift, thinking of me all over you.

Never knowing that I could give this to you everyday…

I’ll let you in on a secret. 

I’ve masturbated between appointments thinking about you. 

Imagining your hands all over me…

Wondering, “what could I show you?” 

As it turns out, it just took a little bit of booty…

(short pause)

I want you… please… 

Let me just turn around and straddle you

[kiss for a bit, this is a moment you’ve longed for]

Don’t worry about a condom…

I want you raw

(begin to ride him. You start slow and passionately, let this play for a bit. Full of moans and kissing, you’ve longed for this. Ramble and improv what feels natural. If you need some ideas/ things to mention: )

-Your cock is even better than I expected! You stretch me out so gently

-You like how tightly I grip your raw cock while I grind into you?

-There’s no rush, I want to feel every inch push in and out

H-hey, where are we--?

(breathy) You… you want to finish missionary?

Why are you staring? Is something on my--

(embarrassed) D-don’t just say stuff like that!!

I-- uh [cut off your thought with a moan]

(He begins to roll and thrust his hips. His fingers laced in yours and your hands over your head. You kiss passionately. Weave in little improvs mentioning how much you wanted this, and how happy you are to feel his body on yours like this. He eventually picks up the pace and the kissing intensifies.)

Please… please… 

Cum inside me, please.

I need this… I need you!

Please, I’m so close!!

[hard moan as he cums inside and you cum right after; followed by afterglow and heavy breaths. Weave in kissing till the end]

No no, please don’t pull out…

I don’t want to lose a drop

I told you, we don’t need to rush. There’s still lots of time

Just lay with me 

[focus on the kissing for a bit]

(shy) I-- um… well, I? 

(cutely annoyed) You ass! I wanted to be first!! 

But, I love you too…

Sure I came on hard, but I think it’s because I was so nervous that you would only want me for my body. So I forced the issue a bit

You liked that? [laugh] I guess that’s a victory for me then… 

I’m really glad you came today

Yes in both ways you doof!

So what do you say? How about you come back to my place? Spend the night. I can wash your uniform for tomorrow and we can go in together.

I’m one of the usual early birds anyway

And once I start work, maybe you could swing by on a break? 

So what if your breaks are only 15 minutes? 

That’s more than enough time to show you how good I am with my hands!


End file.
